1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to heat exchangers in general and in particular to air conditioners, with said invention using only one power source by utilizing the centrifugal force embodied in the rotating air circulating member/s for the compression of refrigerant, thus through said utilization energy requirements need not exceed that of the air circulating member/s.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently, in todays market place, heat exchangers using air circulation as the medium to transfer heat from one environment to another, incorporate separate power sources for the compression of refrigerant and for the circulation of air.
The disadvantage of this is that:
1. More energy must be used because of the additional compressor motor, and in cases where two blower/fan impeller motors are used, an additional blower/fan impeller motor. PA0 2. More weight is necessary because of the extra motor/s and compressor. PA0 3. More wiring is needed to control each motor/s. PA0 4. More space is required within each unit, thereby forcing units size to be encreased. PA0 5. More labor is required for assembly. PA0 6. More cost is incurred because of the above mentioned reasons. PA0 (1) The primary object of the present invention is to integrate the physics of rotation mechanics embodied in the rotating member component whose design configuration allows for the utilization of centrifugal force to compress refrigerant in a hermetrically sealed environment, while at the same time using said rotation for the circulation/movement of air by means of one power source. PA0 (2) It is the object of the present invention to rotate the condensing and expansion tubes called heat exchangers in conjunction with the multi-stage centrifugal compressors as a single unit, thus eliminating seals and the need for moving parts within the hermetrically sealed environment for its compression needs. PA0 (3) It is also the object of the said invention that its major energy requirements need not exceed that of the rotating member component blower/fan impellers for the circulation/movement of air. PA0 (4) It is also the object of said invention, with certain modifications in its coil configuration, to allow orientation of its rotating member components' center of rotation to be angled at any degree or fraction thereof between being right side up or upside down. PA0 (5) Another object of said invention is to allow for greater tonnage latitude for a given power source. PA0 (6) A further object of said invention is to provide a means to compensate for the fluctuation in temperature demands by means of a control device/s. PA0 (7) Another object of said invention is to provide a heat exchanger unit that can be constructed with a minimum number of parts, moving or otherwise; making it more compact, easier to assemble, easier to maintain with less weight. PA0 (8) Another object of said invention is to provide a heat exchanger unit that can at a lower cost be constructed, be purchased, be used and maintained. PA0 (9) Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of it.